Estamos de Vuelta
by Amethyst Starlight
Summary: Meridiana vuelve a ser la misma de antes, pero justo cuando se creía que las cosas serían como antes, el mal regresa, pero ahora no es en Meridiana. Ahora todos se embargan en una nueva aventura con una duda en mente: ¿el amor sera su salvación esta vez?. Secuela de "¿Quién eres en realidad?". Leve Marliah (Marshall x Merliah)


**Después de la larga espera por fin me llegaron las ideas para la secuela de este fic, la portada ya la tengo lista pero no se pondrá hasta nuevo aviso.**

**Sin más preámbulos ¡comenzamos!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Adventure Time no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores. Los OC's nos pertenecen a George187 y a mí.**

* * *

_Prologue_

El sol daba el saludo adecuado al día. Habían pasado 5 años desde que Merliah, Tiffany y Víctor habían visitado a sus padres en el pasado, y al parecer cierto héroe no los olvidaba, y menos ahora que tenía entre sus brazos a 3 bellas niñas que dos de ellas le recordaban a Mer y Tiff, aunque de cierto modo, no recordaba que su hija de cabello rubios le comentara de la chica de cabello castaño y ojos color rubí, a la cual decidieron ponerle un nombre que se pareciese de cierto modo al de su ángel de cabellos dorados: Meridiana.

Una alegre familia de 5 integrantes estaba alegre en el Dulce Parque, el cual estaba ubicado cerca del castillo de la Dulce Princesa: los padres estaban en una banquilla platicando, y las 3 niñas, jugando...

Finn y Flama no dejaban de ver a sus niñas en los diversos juegos disponibles del parque, pues algunos estaban siendo ocupados por un niño galleta y su gran grupo de amigos. Por un momento el humano vio al Dulce Castillo, agradeciéndole diversas cosas a Bonnibel, entre ellas que ahora su esposa pudiera tener contacto con él sin lastimarlo. Ahora era feliz.

- ¡Mi tobillo! - Escucha la voz de su retoño de cabellos rubios.

Lo siguiente que seguía era imposible de evitar...

**_-En el futuro-_**

La Merliah de ahora 21 años reposaba frente a un lago, respirando cansadamente, en un momento introdujo sus manos en el agua y se remojo la cara con ella. Ya no era aquella adolescente ingenua, ahora era una hermosa mujer, y ahora sus atributos se notaban más, además de que había dejado las galas reales por un tiempo, siendo reemplazadas por un top de tirantes color violeta oscuro haciendo dueto con un pantalón corto celeste que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas torneadas y unas sandalias blancas. Vio su reflejo decidida y de repente este cambio al de cierto chico de piel morena.

- No, Merliah, olvídate, él esta con Lindsey*, es imposible, no pienses en él - la rubia sacudió su cabeza triste y sonrojada. La chica vio de nuevo su reflejo y no pudo evitar romperse a llorar - ¿A quién quiero engañar? Amo a Víctor más que a nada en el mundo - se abraza a si misma y se deja llevar por sus emociones.

Tuvieron que pasar un par de horas para que la chica se volviera a poner al tanto de la situación y el por qué su presencia era importante en esta misión.

- Ahora tienes algo más importante, deja tus sentimientos en otro lugar y encárgate de ellos después - golpeo a su reflejo, se levanto, se limpio y se fue de ahí con una espada de tonos azules en mano.

_(...)_

- Al fin llegué - dice Merliah admirando el lugar.

Frente a ella se admiraba un inmenso castillo color negro azabache y el cielo a su alrededor era color sangre. Con aspecto intimidante se acerco a las puertas color avellana del lugar y fue detenida por dos guardias azul cobalto con una armadura negra con morado.

- ¡Alto! ¿A dónde crees que vas jovencita? - La detiene uno de ellos.

- Tengo que ver a Meridiana, se que aquí vive - responde la chica intentando no reír por los tonos afeminados de la armadura.

- Lo siento niña, no se puede pasar si no tienes la invitación de nuestra soberana - responde aquel tipo oscuro.

- Déjenla pasar - se oye una voz femenina a lo lejos, pero en vez de oírse una, se oyeron como 5 voces, todas de la misma dueña - es mi hermana.

El guardia que me detuvo se pone nervioso al escuchar lo último y le permiten el paso.

- Oh, perdón, lo siento señorita, puede pasar - ambos guardias quitan sus lanzas de la puerta y Merliah entra un poco confundida ¿qué fue eso?

La "jovencita" dejo ese pensamiento de lado y paso por los pasillos violeta oscuro con toques de negro ¿enserio ahí vivía su hermana?

Ahora que lo pensaba, 5 años atrás, antes de volver a casa, un hombre se puso alado de su hermana, pero ¿quién era él? ¿quienes eran esos jóvenes y por qué se parecían a sus padres, a las tías Bonnibel y Marceline, al tío Jake, a Cake, a Fionna, a Maicol y a Mike? Tristemente ella había olvidado todo tiempo después de reencontrarse con sus padres originales acompañada de su hermana y Víctor, aunque siempre se confundía cada vez que le decían que su collar en forma de corazón ahora estaba en manos de su padre del pasado, ¿por qué siempre le decían lo mismo? ¿por qué siempre le decían que recordara el pasado? ¿que querían decir Tiff y "su apuesto Vic"?

Dejo esos pensamientos atrás cuando sintió un duro golpe en su rostro, le dio masajes con la palma suavemente dándose cuenta que se golpeo con las puertas del gran salón y las puertas se abrieron solas.

- Se abrieron solas, eso es nuevo - exclama algo sorprendida la "chiquilla".

- Bienvenida hermanita linda - escucha solo una voz femenina y ve como de atrás del trono sale la Meridiana del cabello oscuro que conoció a los simples 5 años.

- Meridiana - dice su nombre.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - la pelinegra vio algo importante en su hermana - vaya, vaya, vaya, al parecer alguien decidió abandonar el trono, ¿sí sabías que al abandonarlo alguien demasiado cercano a ti puede tomar tu lugar? Según recuerdo, los más cercanos a ti somos Víctor y yo - dice la pelinegra con burla formando una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

- Ja, buen intento Meri, pero en lo que hablo contigo Tiffany es mi reemplazante...

_-**En las lejanías del castillo de Meridiana-_**

En el interior de un castillo en forma de M** color blanco con detalles violetas, respectivamente en una de las habitaciones, la pelinaranja se veía en un espejo de cuerpo completo, poseía un vestido que le llegaba a los pies (y por lo tanto no permitía ver sus zapatillas color rojo borgoña) de color caoba con una manga que llegaba a su codo y al descubierto sus hombros. Su cabello tangerina el cual ya se acostumbro a tener suelto ahora estaba desacostumbradamente acomodado en una cebolla que dejaba salir unos cuantos cabellos posicionados al lado de su rostro y estos estaban rizados, además de que sobre su cabeza se posicionaba una peineta color plata con una preciosa gema ovalada color rojo amanecer en el centro***.

- ¿En qué lío me acabo de meter? - piensa nerviosa Tiffany.

**_-Regresando al castillo de Meridiana-_**

- Umm, que ingeniosa, pero igual ya es tarde - comenta la pelinegra de manera inteligente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunta confundida la "chiquilla".

La respuesta de la Ex-princesa Elemental fue respondida por una emboscada sorpresa que le hizo chocar contra una de las paredes cayendo sentada, miro al frente y vio a un vampiro de largo cabello rojo.

- ¿Quién eres? - pregunta la "niña" mirando detenidamente al vampiro.

- ¿Enserio me olvidaste? - pregunta burlonamente el vampiro - ¿5 años son suficientes para que olvides a alguien niña?

- ¿Tú también? - pregunta Merliah lanzando un respingo de hartazgo - he soportado a mi hermana y a mi ex-mejor amigo diciéndome que recuerde algo que nunca paso hace 5 años como para soportar que un vampiro desconocido me diga lo mismo.

- ¿Desconocido? ¿Me hablas a mi? ¿A el gran y poderoso Vladimir Krad, el vampiro más poderoso de todo Ooo****? - pregunta el vampiro apuntándose a si mismo con el dedo indice con una sonrisa presumida.

- ¿Con qué Vladimir Krad, eh? - Merliah empieza a levantarse lentamente - algo me dice que esta sera una batalla buena de admirar.

- Pues que pena para ti linda, ¡porque no vas a poder contarla! - dice en voz alta Vlad levitando con una velocidad envidiable hacia su oponente.

Merliah ve como de su espalda el vampiro saco una espada con alas de vampiro y el símbolo del sol y la luna en su mango y la empuño. Tuvo que hacer un salto acrobático hacia su lado derecho para salvarse, teniendo solo una cortadura en sus muslos.

- ¡Ahg! - se queja la chica por el dolor perdiendo el equilibrio y provocando que cayera.

- Despídete mocosa - dice Vlad con una sonrisa demoníaca-psicópata levantando su espada listo para dar fin con la vida de la rubia. Esta cerro los ojos fuertemente esperando su cruel y oscuro destino, pero volvió a abrirlos cuando escucho...

- ¡No la lastimes! - la voz de Meridiana, esta la hizo levantar la vista hacia la dueña de la voz.

- Hermana - murmura Merliah con voz esperanzada y por ende, sus ojos brillaron.

- ¡Ella vino aquí para pelear conmigo, así que yo me encargare de darle fin a esta mosca que se hace llamar Princesa! - insulta la pelinegra enojada.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Meridiana no lo hagas! ¡No quiero lastimarte! - exclama la rubia entre lagrimas de dolor.

Lastimada sentimentalmente y levemente de manera física, Merliah observo como el vampiro de cabello rojizo desaparecía usando invisibilidad para dejarla sola con quien, en el pasado, era su hermana, su todo, cuando su mundo era solo oscuridad ella fue su luz, ella fue la única que estaba con ella cuando nadie más lo hizo en el momento que entro en el preescolar antes de los hechos de Lamashtu. Simplemente no podía hacerle daño.

- Es hora de la verdad - la pelinegra truena sus puños lista para la batalla.

- ¡Espera por favor! - grita con lagrimas Merliah - no tenemos que pelear, haz un esfuerzo, saca al espíritu que se apodero de tu cuerpo, inténtalo, se que puedes - una lagrima cae de su ojo y se desliza por su mejilla.

Meridiana sigue el recorrido de aquella gota salada hasta que hace contacto con el suelo y por ende se deshace, mira seriamente a la rubia y en un momento sus ojos se tornan con el tono rojo rubí que poseía en el pasado y su faceta se mostró preocupada.

- Merliah... hermanita ¿eres tú? - de las cuerdas vocales de la chica sale una voz adorable y consoladora, obtiene la mirada lagrimosa de Elemental y fraternalmente Meri seca sus lagrimas.

- ¿Meri, Meridiana? - la oji-zafiro mira incrédula a la pelinegra la cual le dirigía una sonrisa que Merliah recordaba, pues fue la sonrisa que le dedico el primer día de clases, cuando le comento que su misión de hacer amigos había fallado, siendo criticada por sus compañeros por su titulo real, rápidamente su faceta de incredulidad se transformo en una sonrisa acompañada de lagrimas de alegría - ¡Hermana! ¡Te extrañe!

La rubia de ojos zafiro abrazo como nunca a la chica de ojos rubí, la cual algo dolida por todo lo que le hizo en el pasado correspondió el abrazo que le daba su hermana. El abrazo de reencuentro familiar fue interrumpido por un empujón provocado por Meridiana quien se sujeto la cabeza cerrando fuertemente los ojos apenas se separo de Merliah.

- ¿Estas bien hermana? - pregunta la oji-zafiro concentrando su mirada en la pelinegra.

- ¡Tienes que irte de aquí! - exclama Meridiana asustada por la seguridad de la más menor de la familia.

- ¡Meridiana, se que hallaremos la solución, juntas! - exclama la rubia preocupada.

- ¡¿Y cuál es?! ¿Qué poder tienes que acabe con el espíritu dentro de mi? ¿O conmigo? - pregunta aún más preocupada y asustada la pelinegra.

Merliah escucha una voz masculina (y atractiva) que le decía que tenía que irse de inmediato.

- ¡No, no me iré sin ti Meridiana!

- Sí, lo harás - el dolor de cabeza de Meridiana concluye para dar lugar a los hasta ahora conocidos ojos sangre de la pelinegra - ¡es hora de la batalla!

- Ya que no me queda de otra - murmura triste Merliah, pero segundos después cambio su faceta a una decidida y empuño una espada con tonos azules.

- La Espada del Fantasma Azul - la pelinegra reconoce la espada de mango color azul marino, de hoja color zafiro y que dejaba salir un aura espectral color celeste - ¿cómo la conseguiste?

- A veces es bueno tener contactos - responde la rubia haciendo unos movimientos extraños con la espada antes mencionada.

- Excelente, si, muy bien - dice sarcásticamente Meridiana - que comience la batalla - esboza una sonrisa maliciosa volando hacia su hermana dejando una estela de sombras.

Ignorando el hilo de sangre que descendía de sus piernas, Merliah corrió a gran velocidad hacia su hermana empuñando su espada azul. Meridiana esbozo una sonrisa más grande e introdujo dos dedos en sus labios lanzando un silbido. Un anillo oscuro se formo en el dedo medio de la pelinegra, se lo quito y presiono la gema rojo vino de su accesorio brillante, transformando el anillo en una katana oscura con detalles rojo vino.

- Kiahh - gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo mientras ambas armas punzantes chocaban provocando la chispa correspondiente.

Ambas hermanas duraron cierto tiempo en un duelo de espadas para ver quien lograba dar el golpe certero, pero al parecer el tiempo se estaba poniendo en contra de Merliah cuando esta dejo salir una queja de cansancio mientras que Meridiana todavía no tenía ni siquiera un rastro de transpiración.

- Ríndete ahora, pedazo de oro andante - amenaza la pelinegra.

- Jamás, hija de Drácula - se burla Merliah.

El duelo continuo hasta que en un momento de suerte Merliah logro dar un ataque que hizo que la katana de Meridiana saliera volando de sus manos oscuras.

- Listo, ahora sí, acabare contigo - Merliah puso el filo de su espada en el cuello de la oji-sangre, aunque su corazón estaba quebrantado al lastimar a quien, a pesar del suceso de hace 16 años, le era imposible de olvidar.

- Pues que pena para ti... ¡porque será imposible! - con una patada de karate inteligente Meridiana hace que la espada caiga de las manos de Merliah quedando a 15 kilómetros de distancia.

- ¡¿Pero qué?! ¿Cómo la mandaste tan lejos con una simple patada? - pregunta sorprendida la rubia.

- Te daré un consejo que tal vez te sirva muy pronto princesa: nunca subestimes a un enemigo en batalla, y si lo haces, ¡nunca la mires a los ojos! - con una patada Meridiana lanza volando a su hermana hacia la misma pared en la que había hecho su salto acrobático.

Desesperanzada y sin probabilidades de salir viva de aquello, Merliah bajo la mirada de nuevo, lista para el destino que se repetía*****, cuando sintió algo cerca de su presencia. Levanto la mirada y noto un error que su hermana no noto: ahí estaba la espada.

- Que golpe de suerte - susurro victoriosa la rubia, pero no se percataba que el pelinegra se le acercaba amenazante.

- Ah, ah, buen intento rubia - se ríe Meridiana alejando con su pie la espada.

- ¡No! - exclama Merliah asustada y preocupada viendo como la espada se alejaba de ella.

- ¡Sí! - dice en voz alta la oji-sangre haciendo aparecer la katana en su mano y poniéndolo entre el pecho y el cuello de su hermana - ¡quieta! no quiero que nada salga mal.

Respirando lentamente esperando su fin, la rubia dirige su mirada al techo, enfocando su mirada en un candelabro encendido, dándole una buena idea.

- Di tus últimas palabras - dice Meridiana amenazante y la oji-zafiro siente la punta de aquella katana.

- Yo te daré un consejo ahora: nunca le des la espalda a algo que puede lastimarte - responde Merliah confundiendo a su hermana.

Antes de que Meri se de cuenta, del dedo anular de la ex-princesa sale una pequeña llamita azul que llega a la base del candelabro esquelético con llamas negras. El objeto cae rompiéndose en el proceso llamando la atención de la pelinegra.

Mer aprovecho la distracción de su hermana para, de una patada, lanzar volando la katana e ir corriendo a su Espada del Fantasma, por suerte alcanzándola.

- ¡En guardia! - exclama la rubia poniéndose en una posición extraña para los estándares de Meri.

- Veo que te subestime de más - responde la morocha recuperando su katana con magia negra.

Merliah pone la espada a escasos metros del suelo y de ella emanan chispas amarillo claro y violeta oscuro.

- ¿Pero que...? - pregunta más que confundida la oji-sangre.

La oji-zafiro hizo ciertos movimientos con la espada hasta formar una estrella amarillo claro, poniendo la punta de la espada en el centro formando algo parecido a una luna color violeta oscuro, la estrella con luna incluida se introdujo en la espada a modo de energía y la rubia la soltó lanzándola en el aire. En un punto de vuelo la espada dejo de girar lanzando una estela de luz como si levitara en el aire y Merliah dio un salto muy alto hasta quedar frente al espejo e hizo unos movimientos extraños con sus manos y formando runas con sus movimientos. Cuando acabo las runas estas se entrelazaron formando "¡Dame tu poder!" escrito en jápones. La espada se transformo en una bola de energía y se introdujo en la gema de la frente de Merliah. Sus ojos, los cuales tenía cerrados, los abrió de repente y mostraban un brillo casi cegador color amarillo brillante. Al caer en una patada voladora hizo una chisca de un tono turquesa brillante.

Al apartarse la nube de humo que se formo en la caída se mostró a una chica de aspecto curioso, pues tenía la piel un poco morena, con el cabello violeta oscuro, unos ojos color amarillo claro-ámbar, descalza y con un vestido que le llegaba a la rodilla y que le subía color turquesa brillante.

- ¿Merliah? ¿Eres tú? - pregunta Meridiana al reconocer la gema de su frente que brillaba con tonos azules, tal como la espada.

La chica de cabello oscuro hace unos extraños movimientos con sus manos y forma algo parecido a una bola de energía azul oscuro.

- Yo soy アルマブルー******, el espíritu de la primera poseedora de la espada, y yo acabare contigo - de repente la chica pelivioleta empieza a levitar en al aire.

De repente la bola de energía se convierte en la mismísima espada azul y esta vuelve a emanar los rayos.

- ¡STELAR SWORD! - grita アルマブルー provocando que de su espada brotara una estela de rayos.

Meridiana, presa del pánico, intento alejarse de ahí con magia negra, pero cuando lo intento, se vio atrapada en algo parecido a una cadena color cobalto.

- ¡No! - exclama asustada, pero en ese momento, el rayo llega a ella.

Cuando el poder llego a la morocha, hubo una pequeña explosión, formando un pequeño cráter, y dentro de él, yacía Meridiana inconsciente, pero de repente de su pecho emano una fantasma color negro carbón, ojos color sangre y el tatuaje de un boomerang color violeta oscuro en uno de sus ojos.

- ¡Nooo! - exclama desapareciendo como humo.

Fuera del cráter había una gran nube de humo, que al disiparse se mostró a Merliah con los ojos ente abiertos y la Espada del Fantasma Azul yacía a su lado tintineando.

- Mi cabeza ¿qué paso? - se queja la rubia sujetando su cabeza.

Al ver el cráter se sorprende y se acerca para ver si no lastimo a alguien, pero cuando vio quien estaba ahí, casi se desmaya: era de piel pálida y cabello café castaño con un mechón que cubría casi todo su ojo derecho.

- No es posible...

Se oye un gemido de la chica de piel pálida la cual abrió los ojos lentamente, revelando que eran color rojo rubí.

- ¿Hermana? ¿Hermanita? - pregunta la chica de pelo castaño reconociendo a la rubia.

- ¿Meridiana? ¿Eres la verdadera Meridiana?

* * *

***Es un OC que acabo de inventar, hará su debut en oto fic, pero en el próximo capitulo sera su aparición oficial.**

****Son los típicos castillos de los cuentos de hadas.**

*****La peineta de Tiffany sería como la combinación de la peineta de la Reina Elsa y la tiara/corona de la Reina Flama.**

******Es una parodia al diálogo "La Gran y Poderosa Trixie, la unicornio más poderosa de todo Equestria" de Trixie de My Little Pony.**

*******Se hace referencia a una canción Vocaloid titulada "Heat-Haze Days".**

********Alma azul, en su traducción al español.**

* * *

**¿El comienzo no se les hizo conocidos? Tendrán que leer uno de mis fics de HDA si quieren reconocerlo.**

**Anteriormente no lo escribía porque estaba sin ideas, pero estas me llegaron de repente y dure 3 días escribiendo el prologo. Espero que les halla gustado.**

**Y sin más que decir...**

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


End file.
